


Distance

by Panchy



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Femslash February, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, geoffrey is there for a hot second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panchy/pseuds/Panchy
Summary: During Crimea's reconstruction, Nephenee receives an invitation to join the queen on another journey.





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a raffle prize for reaching 100 followers at femme-blem on tumblr! It's a little late - I'm nearly at 200 now - but it was a ton of fun to write. Thank you to the winner for requesting it, and @glitchsix on tumblr for beta reading!

Nephenee held the envelope high above her head as she weaved her way past her siblings to her ma's room, away from curious eyes and dangerously grabby hands. Only after locking the door did she take a good, long look at it. It looked far too nice to open - white, crisp, edged in gold leaf and sealed with wax stamped with the royal crest. Breaking the seal nearly felt like a sin, but her eagerness to hear from Elincia again outweighed her reverence.

Her heart skipped with some strange excitement as she took in every word of the queen's soft, elegantly curved handwriting. There was so much that needed to be done to return the kingdom to its former glory, and for that, the newly-crowned ruler knew she needed the full support of her people. So, Elincia, gathering her knights and closest companions, made plans to set off on a diplomatic journey to prove her worth as a leader by meeting her subjects and supporting the reconstruction efforts.

Nephenee firmly believed Elincia could. Despite their drastically different stations, the queen had always been remarkably kind to her during their time with Ike's band of mercenaries. She seemed to go out of her way to reach out to the shy villager, encouraging her to open up bit by bit, and with time they went from soldier and liege to something closer - Nephenee couldn't quite say what it was, herself. She held no notions of being able to remain as they were once the Mad King was defeated and tried to remain guarded, but leaving Elincia hurt all the same.

But now, holding the summons in her hands, Nephenee wondered if she'd been wrong on that assumption. Perhaps Elincia thought about Nephenee as much as Nephenee thought about her, even months after their farewells. Perhaps they could go back to those days in some way, not to the constant fighting for country and survival, but to the talks by the campfire late at night, the promises that they would return safe at the end of the day. Nephenee often wished she'd been bolder - even back then, she'd been so worried over screwing up or looking foolish that she always remained careful and professional in their interactions. Perhaps, this time...

Nephenee stopped and cursed herself. How could she think that way? She was talking about escorting the queen of all of Crimea, not reconnecting with an old friend at a tea shop. This was a serious task, one that Nephenee was honored to have been chosen for. She was a proven soldier being called back to duty. Nothing more.

* * *

Nephenee accepted the call, and a month later was standing stiffly among the rest of the soldiers outside of the royal barracks. Now that she was here, surrounded by all these fancy capital guards, she wasn't sure she'd fit in much. No, she was certain she wouldn't fit in. She was surprised that she had made it in the first place; someone like her couldn't just waltz right up to Castle Crimea, could they? Surely someone would notice the hick in worn armor tromping over to the palace and see that she _didn't belong;_ a guard would stop her in her tracks before she ever made it there, yell at her, send her back home-

But none of that happened. The guards had parted at the castle's gate before Nephenee could even pull the letter out and waved her inside. She was endlessly thankful for not having to explain herself, but knowing that she was expected by the castle staff was intimidating in its own way. What did they expect from her? And what about the rest of the soldiers going on the mission - would they just see her as a burden? Would they resent the no-name country girl who was simply handed a spot in the queen's entourage without having gone through any of the rigorous training the knights required?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of beating wings. The rumble of conversation died immediately as every knight stood at attention. Nephenee followed their gazes only to have her breath catch at the sight of Elincia descending from the skies on her pegasus, orange-and-cream regalia shining in the morning light. A rush of wind tousled Nephenee's hair as hooves touched earth and wings fluttered to a resting position. Elincia looked...different, somehow. Just as stunning as Nephenee had remembered, but with a surer air, more confident in her position. Or at least better at acting like it.

Elincia scanned her crowd of vassals, perking up at a glimpse of deep green hair among them. Her eyes locked with Nephenee's, and she smiled, and Nephenee felt the air escape her lungs.

* * *

They marched for weeks, traveling from town to town to address crowds and offer aid. Next to the Crimean Royal Knights, Nephenee felt like an awkward bumpkin again, but she'd be damned if she let it on. The queen had chosen her for this mission, and she wasn't about to prove her majesty wrong.

Not that she actually saw much of her. She only caught glimpses at most: Elincia's head peeking over the masses that gathered for her speeches, her back as she lead the march, the flutter of her coattails that were the only thing visible between the guards that circled her near-constantly. Nephenee told herself not to get her hopes up about having a conversation with her, let alone the chance to say howd— _hello,_ but she couldn't help but be shocked over how different it was here than with the militia or the Greil Mercenaries.

Those were the thoughts that nagged at Nephenee as she poked at the logs of the campfire, content to sit alone during the night watch and mull over the situation.

"Nephenee."

She shot up at the sound of her name, despite the shivers coursing through her veins. "Elin— _Queen_ Elincia," she corrected, bowing.

"Come, now. You don't have to use such formalities with me. We're closer than that, after all."

 _We are?_ Nephenee straightened. "O-of course, your m—Elincia."

A troubled look crossed the queen's face, and a pang of anxiety struck through Nephenee, afraid she'd already done something wrong. "I deeply apologize for not speaking to you before now. Even at camp, it's difficult to get away from my duties."

"You ain't got— _don't have_ anything to apologize for. I understand."

She said that, but Nephenee didn't understand, not really. Why should the queen worry so much over offending her in the first place? But Elincia seemed relieved, and that was fine enough.

"Would you like to accompany me on a walk?" Elincia asked. "It's such a lovely night, and I'd love the chance to catch up."

"A-alone?" The question tumbled out before Nephenee could stop it. The queen couldn't just run off with some hayseed, could she?

"I don't believe I'd be able to slip away with so little protection without raising alarm. There will be a few guards watching over from a distance. I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable...would you mind terribly?"

The thoughtfulness and concern Elincia was showing her was nearly too much to handle. More than she deserved.

Nephenee swallowed. "Don't mind at all."

* * *

Nephenee's boots pounded against the dirt. Her breathing came in quick, heavy gasps, only barely able to get out her message as she approached the camp.

"Bandits! The Queen's, huff, she's in danger!"

Most bandits would have the good sense to leave a company of the Queen and her highly-trained, thoroughly-armed retainers alone. But this particular band was too large and too opportunistic to pass up the chance.

They came all at once, an endless stream of barbarians charging from within the dense forest and behind rolling hills. They had the party beat in sheer numbers, and even the most highly trained guardsmen were having difficulty keeping up with their brute force.

If it kept like this, they would be overwhelmed in a matter of moments. Elincia looked towards her and yelled something about reinforcements and alerting the camp. Ever the obedient soldier, Nephenee had turned and run.

Every head whipped towards Nephenee's cry before the camp exploded in a flurry of motion. Some shot to their feet and charged past her, weapons already drawn. Others clanked as they heaved their armor on, preparing for the fight. They saddled their horses, grabbed supplies. It wasn't fast enough. They needed to leave _now._

Nephenee's lungs ached; her legs felt weak. But she couldn't stop here, couldn't wait for the rest of her allies, couldn't allow everyone else to fight while she caught her breath. Not when others might lose the opportunity.

Not while Elincia was still out there.

Nephenee tightened her grip on her spear and charged towards the fight once again. Her body complained with every step forward, but she didn't falter. She had to get back, just a little more-

A scream. Cold ran through Nephenee's veins at the sound. There, in the space between two brigands, Nephenee saw as deeply stained cream-and-sunset dropped to the earth.

The sounds of battle were dampened in her ears. Any ache she may have felt was gone - she couldn't really feel anything. Not rage, or sorrow, or the way her hands gripped the lance so tightly the handle threatened to break. There was nothing but the single-minded drive to take Elincia as far from the fighting as possible.

She barely registered the men charging at her with blades raised high, but the spearhead found its mark all the same. There was a dull thud against her upper back followed by a warmth that should have been worrying, but Nephenee pressed on, unable to give the sensation a second thought.

The action around her had slowed by the time she reached Elincia's form; the rest of the army must have arrived and forced the fiends back. Nephenee didn't care to check. As gingerly as the coursing adrenaline allowed, she hoisted Elincia across her shoulders and trudged back in the direction of camp. Every bump and dip in the earth jostled her charge, causing Nephenee to wince. Or maybe the wincing had something to do with the tightness near her shoulder and the sting in her legs.

Her captain suddenly came into her vision. The paleness of his face and shock etched into his features finally stirred an emotion: guilt. Failure. She had allowed her—their—liege to come to harm, and whatever happened next was entirely her fault. He mouthed something and gestured to someone else, and she felt as Elincia’s weight was lifted off of her. Strangely, the leader of the Royal Knights didn't move, putting a hand to Nephenee's shoulder. Mouthing something else she couldn't make out.

"...phenee? Nephenee?"

Shades of blue and gold blurred together, and Nephenee collapsed.

* * *

Consciousness came slowly—her thoughts, even slower. She shifted and immediately regretted the movement, which sent a fresh wave of pain through her upper back and a deep ache everywhere else. There was some movement next to her, followed by a light and a soft warmth that eased the sharpness of the feeling.

Nephenee let her head loll to the side, squinting at the figure and blinking until her eyes were able to focus on verdant green hair and warm copper eyes. She frowned hazily, not fully comprehending the sight.

Then it all came back.

Nephenee shot upright in the cot, a motion Elincia mirrored out of pure surprise and a justifiable amount of worry. Nephenee's body fiercely protested, but aside from a split-second wince, she didn't seem to register it.

"Yer majesty! Are you feelin' all right? I s-saw you fall, and, I, um..."

"Nephenee! Nephenee, I'm perfectly fine," she hastily replied in an attempt to calm her. A hand against her good shoulder gently nudged her back against the sheets. Nephenee allowed it, the fading adrenaline leaving her too tired and sore to do much but comply. "Please, rest. The fighting is long over. You needn't concern yourself over me."

Nephenee pressed her lips in a tight line, clearly torn between the desire to obey her liege and to serve her. "You're sure you weren't hurt none?"

"I...wouldn't say that," she said slowly, trying not to upset her any further. "I was injured, yes, but not nearly as severely as you. We're not sure how you managed to carry me that far with such a deep axe wound."

So that's what that was. "It was nothin', honest."

"But it _was._ Your efforts saved us, Nephenee. All of us. And we...I was so _worried._ "

As Elincia's voice cracked, so did Nephenee's heart. She reached out and hesitantly put a hand on Elincia's arm, rubbing it with her thumb in a way she hoped was comforting. In truth, she was blown away by the concern Elincia was showing her, but she chalked that up to her soft-hearted nature. "Hey, I might be a little banged up, but I ain't too-"

Nephenee's brain caught up with the rest of her as she realized with horror how casually she was talking to the queen. Her hand froze.

"I-I mean...I may be, uh, slightly worse for wear, milady, but..."

Nephenee's face heat up as she fumbled with her words. Elincia looked at her with confusion before the realization of what Nephenee was trying to do dawned on her. She giggled through the last of her sniffles, wiping her face to try and retain some shred of composure.

"There's our Nephenee," she chuckled. "You know, I've always found that accent of yours terribly cute."

And like that, her thought process screeched to a halt once more. "You, uh. You do?"

Elincia nodded. "I'll admit that I missed hearing it during our time apart. I thought to invite you because of your bravery and resilience, but...in truth, I'd hoped we could spend more time together." She sighed. "I knew it could be dangerous, with how unstable the kingdom is. And you've fought so hard to save it already. For me to ask you to leave your village once more, for my own selfish desires...you must think me cruel."

"I don't understand. You're one o' the most tender-hearted people I've ever met. Anybody'd be glad to fight for ya."

"I don't want you to fight for me, Nephenee. I can't bear the thought of you coming to harm on my behalf. I tried to protect you during the battle, and still, I only caused you pain."

"Protect...me? What would you wanna do that for?"

"Because I care for you." Elincia's other hand came to rest upon Nephenee's. "You may consider it foolish, but truly, I...I love you, Nephenee."

Looking into those eyes, hearing those words, Nephenee nearly forgot to breathe. She wondered if she was still out cold and dreaming. But the feeling of Elincia's warmth and presence, that expression of anxiety mixed with hopefulness...those couldn't be made up.

“The feelin’s mutual. I love you, Elincia. Reckon I always have, but I never dreamed…”

Elincia gently pressed herself against Nephenee's good side, placing her arms low enough to ensure the bandages wouldn’t be disturbed. Nephenee brought one arm around her, embraced her tightly in return, and vowed to never leave her side again.


End file.
